


Winter

by brookies4cookies



Series: Seasons [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Poetry, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookies4cookies/pseuds/brookies4cookies
Summary: Winter time poem
Series: Seasons [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114154





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this work, please consider donating to ko-fi.com/stormbykai

The bare branches snap in our hands.

Snow covers the ground, creating a new beginning.

The air is crisp and silent,

Holding its breath, waiting for life to return.

But for the next few months, everyone will sleep soundly.

The crisp white blanket creates a crunch beneath the boots of children.

Cider sits in a cup, warming hands that were bit by the cold.

Lights glow softly like a rainbow as you pass,

Perched on pine needles and lampposts,

Creating an atmosphere of wonder and delight.

Silent as people wander around,

Peace for a second in a crazy world.


End file.
